


Love in the Maelstrom

by Secret_Echoes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Echoes/pseuds/Secret_Echoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so bright it burned; burned away all of the gray that had seeped into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators and DC Comics.

In the time before, she was swimming in a world of grey _(she thinks it was supposed to be black and white)._  
But then he came along bringing with him all the colours of the world _(green like fresh cut grass, purple like the iris's her mother used to love, and the red of roses blooming in the snow)._  
He was so bright it burned; burned away all of the gray that had seeped into her life _(success, money, fame, she thinks they used to matter)._

He burned a hole inside her, a hole she filled with thoughts of him _(the way he smiled, the way he moved)._  
He shattered her into pieces _(broken yet whole)_ and formed her into something new _(an echo of you)._  
She will never be free of him _(not that she wants to be)_ and she'll never leave him _(nothing inside but you)_.  
He wasn't what she wanted _(something that she needed)_ and he turned her world upside down _(she likes it better this way)_.  
He used to bring her flowers _(the colour of blood)_ now he bites 'til she bleeds _(the colour of love),_ hands in her hair _(and hands on her heart)_ , it's pleasure and pain _(these days they're the same)_.

He spins her around like a whirlwind _(she just can't catch her breath)_.  
They say that it's wrong _(but it feels so right)_ , how can it be wrong? _(so wrong that it's right)_.  
They say that's she's broken _(broken but whole)_ , that they just want to fix her _(made in the image of you_ _)_.  
Endless therapy and interventions, decisions to be made _(freedom from choice)_.  
He doesn't love you, never did _(always will)_ , you can be strong without him _(nothing without him)_ , he causes nothing but pain _(love hurts)_.

What do they know? _(colourblind in a world of grey)_.  
A complicated world _(simplicity of submission)_ , he cuts through the confusion, carving his name on the city _(the blood wells up)_.  
Pushes her away _(it's just a game)_ , she always comes back _(can I win this time?)_.  
Every touch is divine _(the devil in his eyes)_ , each mark a sign he cares, _(prove_ _it again)_.  
Burn the world down _(love in the maelstrom)_.


End file.
